Ik zal altijd bij je zijn
by maartje87
Summary: Hoe gaat willow om met het verlies van tara


Ik zal altijd bij je zijn

Willow weet dat ze droomt. Maar het is anders dan een normale droom. Hoewel het niet echt is in de wereld waar Willow uit komt, is het wel degelijk echt voor Willow. Ze staat tegenover Tara. Langzaam haalt ze haar handen door het lange goudblonde haar. Tara fluistert iets, maar Willow kan haar niet verstaan. Ze zoent Tara. Het volgende moment is Tara uit haar armen verdwenen en staat ze voor het raam. Willow ziet dat het raam een poort is naar een demonische wereld. Hoe dichter Tara bij het raam komt, hoe gevaarlijker het word. Willow probeert Tara te waarschuwen maar deze glimlacht alleen maar. De demonen bij het raam steken hun slijmerige klauwen uit. Hun vingers kunnen zich bijna in de stof van Tara's kleding haken. Willow schreeuwt naar Tara, die steeds verder van haar af raakt. Ze probeert naar haar toe te rennen, maar ze komt niet vooruit. Als Willow naar haar benen kijkt ziet ze dat deze verandert zijn in een soort rubberachtige massa. Ze schreeuwt. Haar handen worden vastgegrepen. Willow kijkt verschrikt op. Het is Tara. Ze staan in een grote balzaal en Tara draagt een prachtige jurk. Willow schaamt zich want de rubber moet zeker zijn sporen hebben achter gelaten. Ze kijkt naar beneden. Nu ziet ze dat ook zij een prachtige jurk draagt. Een rode jurk die strak om haar lijf spant. Tara glimlacht naar Willow. Ze fluistert iets, maar Willow kan haar niet verstaan. Voor ze het weet is de kamer vol met mensen. Ze duwen Willow en Tara uit elkaar. Willow raakt in paniek als ze ziet dat Tara steeds verder van haar verwijderd word. Plotseling begint de jurk meer te knellen. Hij gaat strakker en strakker zitten. Willow kan bijna geen adem meer krijgen. Ze schreeuwt om hulp, maar de mensen om haar heen schenken hier geen aandacht aan. Als ze tegen een jonge vrouw op botst, draait die zich woedend om. Het is Cordelia. Willow smeekt haar om hulp, maar Cordelia verandert in een vampier. Ze springt op Willow af en trekt een pluk haar uit haar hoofd. Het haar dwarrelt voor de voeten van Willow neer. De jurk spant zich nog strakker om haar lijf en Willow zakt door haar benen. Verbijsterd kijkt ze naar de pluk haar voor haar op de grond. Het is Willow's haar, maar zwart. Ze schudt verbaasd haar hoofd, ze heeft rood haar. Ze sleept zichzelf naar de pluk toe tussen alle benen. Als ze het vast pakt slaakt ze een gil. Haar armen zitten onder blauwe aders. De mensen verdwijnen en de jurk knelt niet meer. Willow hapt naar adem en begint te snikken. Handen op haar schouders. Het is Tara. Ze fluistert iets, maar Willow kan haar niet verstaan. Ze zoenen. Dan deinst Tara weg. Willow kijkt verbaasd maar ziet dan dat Tara's tengere lichaam doorboord is met kogels. Terwijl Tara neerstort begint Willow te jammeren. Huilend gooit ze zichzelf op de grond. Weer een hand op haar schouder. Ze kijkt op en ziet Tara. Willow vliegt overeind en omhelst haar vriendin. Ze zoenen. Tara fluistert iets, maar Willow kan haar niet verstaan. Willow glimlacht, blij dat ze haar vriendin niet kwijt is. Ze zoenen innig. Als Willow haar ogen opent kijkt ze in de ogen van een prachtige brunette.

Verbaasd word Willow wakker. Ze haalt opgelucht adem. Het was maar een droom. Ze kijkt naar Tara die voor het raam staat. De droom is vergeten. Tara glimlacht en Willow glimlacht terug. Het is weer goed. Willow en Tara hadden ruzie. Hun relatie was verbroken omdat Willow te veel magie gebruikte. Maar gisteren hadden ze alles weer bijgelegd. En hoe… Willow's glimlach verandert in een grijns als ze aan de steamy nacht denkt. Het volgende moment wordt Tara getroffen door een kogel.

Willow weet niet wat ze moet voelen. Ze vind het een vreemd idee dat het huis binnen no time vol met potentiële slayers zal zitten. Willow is bang dat ze weer slecht wordt en al deze onschuldige vrouwen iets aan doet. Maar Buffy heeft haar toch overtuigd. Willow is ook verdrietig. Ze zal dadelijk haar kamer vast moeten delen. Wat zal dat doen met haar herinneringen aan Tara? Dan komen ze binnen. Buffy en de nieuwe meiden. Willow haalt diep adem en dan ziet ze haar. De brunette uit haar droom. Voor ze het weet krijgt ze een koffer in haar armen gedrukt. 'Ik slaap bij jou!'

Een aantal dagen later hebben Kennedy en Willow een date in de Bronze. Kennedy vraagt honderd uit over Willow's coming out. Willow word er onzeker van, aar dat staat Kennedy niet toe. Ze zoent haar en Willow zoent terug. Vlinders in haar buik. Zacht hoort ze Tara in haar gedachten fluisteren. 'Schatje, ik zal altijd bij je zijn.'

Maartje Cooijman

True love is found beyond dead.


End file.
